Play Dead
by BuffyL
Summary: Angel's an FBI agent that falls for the fiancee of a suspected murderer that's Buffy, in case you haven't caught on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel Faughn walked into the restricted area with his partner, Kate Lockley, and looked around. It was a swanky apartment decorated with rich colors and expensive looking items. The bedroom of the place was done in muted colors and the bedding was an ivory color now stained with dark crimson. The woman's body lay sprawled on the bed, half naked and brutally murdered.

A younger officer walked up to Angel and Kate. "She died around 3 AM this morning. From what the coroner on sight can see, she was stabbed thirty or more times."

"Age?" Kate asked.

"About 25, maybe 28."

"Who found her?"

"Her boyfriend. Said he came over this morning to check on her when she didn't call him at their usually appointed time." The young officer pointed to a man in his early thirties talking to another officer.

Angel glanced at the man. "He have an alibi?"

"Don't know, sir. Helen's been talking to him."

"Thanks." Angel took one more look at the dead woman and then headed over to talk to the boyfriend. He stuck out his hand and shook the other man's hand. "Sir, I'm Angel, this is Kate. We're with the FBI. Mind if we ask you some questions."

The man looked up, slightly dazed and nodded. "Uh, sure."

"Why don't we step into the hallway, Mr…..?"

"Adams. Todd Adams."

Angel escorted Todd into the hallways with Kate following close behind. "What time did you make it over here this morning?"

"I got here about…. I don't know, an hour or so ago. She calls me every morning at six to wake me up."

"How long did that go on?" Kate asked.

"About a month after we first met."

"When was that?"

"About three years ago."

"How did you get in?"

"I have a key. We have keys to each others' apartments."

"Did you see her at all last night?" Angel asked.

"No. She called me at eight last night and said that she was working late, so pizza night was cancelled."

"Did she work late a lot, Todd?" Kate asked.

Todd looked a little taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Did she work late nights a lot?"

"Sometimes." Todd paused. "She was Senator Finn's personal assistant. It was more frequent the last six months because the Senator is up for reelection next year." Kate and Angel glanced at each other knowingly. Todd caught the look and knew what it meant. "No! Kelly would never do that. She wanted to get married on a beach. We were talking about getting married."

"It's ok." Angel patted the man's shoulder.

"How long did she work for Senator Finn?" Kate asked.

Todd was really on the verge of crying now. "About six months before we met."

"Was there any indication of a non-platonic relationship between the Senator and Miss Taylor?"

"No!"

Angel blocked Kate and interrupted her before she could spit out any more questions. "That's enough questions for now." Todd nodded and leaned against a wall. "We're very sorry for your loss."

"Why are you here?" Todd asked.

"Excuse me?" Kate shot back, getting ready to get fired up.

"I meant…. You're FBI. Shouldn't this be the LAPD's jurisdiction?"

Once again, Angel blocked Kate. "The Senator lives in Washington and LA." Angel took Kate and led her away.

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded.

"He didn't do it."

"How do you know? He could've been playing us."

"Kate, he didn't do it."

"You and your hunches!"

"When have they ever steered me wrong?"

Kate sighed. "Let's just get this finished."

* * *

Buffy Summers was the hottest new interior designer on the market and she had just landed a huge account. A big time movie producer had just hired her to decorate his entire house he had just bought in Beverly Hills. If she did a good job on this, she would get even more big time customers which meant more money and more acclaim and she would finally be Buffy Summers, Interior Designer instead of Buffy Summers, Riley Finn's fiancée.

She was engaged to Senator Henry Finn's son, Riley. She'd been chosen to design a room for a charity benefit and then asked if she would like to come to the event for doing such a spectacular job. Even though she didn't know anybody there except the lady who had asked her to design the party, she had decided to get dressed up and go anyway. While she stood near the punch fountain and sipped on expensive champagne by herself, she had caught the eye of one Riley Finn.

At the time, she hadn't known who he was, but she knew who his father was. He had been so sweet, inviting her to walk around with him and be his unofficial date. When he had noticed that she seemed incredibly bored, he had gently led her out of the building and down the street to a Denny's where they had stayed out until four in the morning talking over coffee. That had been almost two years ago. Since then, Riley had hyped her up to a few of his friends' parents and they'd spread the word about her and now she was one of the busiest designers out there.

Willow, Buffy's best friend and assistant, stood by and watched Buffy gather up everything that she needed for the day at Mr. Bruckhiemer's house. Willow had already covered everything for her best friend, but when Buffy got in a rush, she more or less turned into a panicking nutcase.

"Will, I need those drawings! Stop being calm." Buffy said, her panic level slowly creeping up the scale.

"Buffy, you're fine. Everything is in your case."

"Are you sure? I don't remember putting those drawings in there."

"I put them in there."

"You're positive?"

"More than positive."

Buffy eyed her warily for a moment then nodded as if she could read Willow's memories. "Ok, then let's get gone."

"Already left."

* * *

Angel sat at his desk the next day and went over the morgue papers that had been placed on his desk along with the Taylor Murder case file. Kelly Taylor had been an all around great person. High grades all through school, popular, a top rate college, graduated with honors in political law, struggled for a little while before she finally got into Senator Finn's camp and quickly climbed the ranks to become his PA.

Todd had agreed to come in for more questioning and had admitted that he had thought for a while that Kelly was having an affair with the Senator. In Todd's statement, he said that he and Kelly hadn't had sex in two months. The morgue reports confirmed that Kelly had been having an affair. She had been five weeks pregnant at the time of her death. Now the question that remained was: Who was Kelly sleeping with? And Angel had a pretty good idea as to who it was. He grabbed up his coat and walked out the door.

Kate walked over to him holding two cups of coffee. "What's up?"

"I want to question Senator Finn."

"Why?"

Angel handed her the morgue reports and took the cup of coffee she offered him. "Todd Adams said she had started working late nights about five months ago and they steadily increased. About two months ago, they stopped having sex."

"So?"

"Do you not read the reports?"

"I let you tell them to me. You build suspense so well."

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. "She was five weeks pregnant. So, whoever's kid that is, it's not Todd's."

"Unless he's lying."

"Trust me, Kate, men don't lie about how long it's been since they've had sex with their girlfriends."

"Yes they do!"

"Ok, men don't lie about how long it's been since they've had sex with their girlfriends if they're a suspect for said girlfriend's murder."

"And we're questioning the Senator because…..?"

"I think he's the one she was having the affair with. And being that the Senator's up for reelection next year and Kelly was pregnant, probably with his kid, gives him a motive for killing her."

"Agent Angel to the rescue. I really should get you some tights and a cape."

"I'm not the dark crusader. And I don't wear tights."

* * *

Senator Henry Finn lived in a huge sprawling mansion in the mountains outside LA. He had worked hard to get to the position he was at today and he had worked even harder to secure his future in his son. Riley Finn would one day be President of the United States. Henry was too old. He didn't want to be remembered for dying of old age in office, so he groomed his handsome son to be a headstrong politician. His son had even put those skills to use making a lovely young interior designer fall head over heels for him.

The Finns could get anything they wanted.

Unfortunately, both the Finn men had wanted Kelly Taylor and now they were wrapped up in an FBI investigation into her death. At the moment, Senator Finn was in his parlor talking to two FBI agents about Kelly and his relationship with her.

"Poor girl." Henry said. "She had a lot of promise."

"Did you see her at all the night she was killed?" Agent Lockley asked.

"Just before I left at nine. She was working her ass off trying to make a bill I wanted to propose in the Senate look better. And then she didn't show up for work the next morning."

"Did you try calling her?" Agent Faughn asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I figured she'd worked so late that she was taking the day off to rest. I didn't blame her. She could really exhaust herself sometimes."

"Did she usually take days off without permission?" Agent Lockley asked.

"No! Of course not. You don't understand. She worked hard everyday. Sometimes she wouldn't get out of the office until well into the morning hours and then be back in to work bright and early that same morning. I was so happy that I thought she'd taken a day off, I wasn't even mad that she didn't call in."

"And you didn't call her?" Agent Faughn asked.

"I told you I didn't want to bother her if she was resting."

"What about this morning when she didn't show up?"

"Her phone was disconnected and her cell phone was turned off. I began to get worried."

"But not worried enough to go check out her apartment?" Agent Lockley asked.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Riley and his girlfriend Buffy Summers walked in. "Hi dad…. Oh, we didn't know you had company."

"It's fine, Riley. Hello Buffy."

"Hi Mr. Finn." Buffy eyed Angel and the badge that was attached to his belt.

"This is Agent Angel Faughn and Agent Kate Lockley with the FBI. Agents, this is my son, Riley Finn, and his fiancée, Buffy Summers."

"The FBI?" Riley asked.

"You two might want to have a seat. I have some very disturbing news."

Riley grasped Buffy's hand and led her over to the small couch next to the Senator's chair. "What's going on?"

"Son, Kelly's been murdered."

"Oh my God!" Buffy blurted, yanking her hand away from Riley. "How? When? Who did it?"

"Shh," Riley soothed, patting her on the back.

"Buffy and Kelly were friends." Henry explained to the agents.

"Were you close?" Agent Lockley asked.

"Very." Buffy took the tissue Agent Faughn offered her. "Thanks. Other than Willow, Kelly was the only other real girlfriend I had."

"Who's Willow?"

"Her assistant at work." Riley said.

"Was she friends with Kelly?"

"Yes."

"Did either of you see her two nights ago?"

"No. I've been extremely busy for a while now." Buffy sniffled.

"Did either of you talk to her?"

"No."

Angel could tell Buffy was getting upset over all the rapid-fire questions towards her, so he turned the questions on Riley. "How about you, Mr. Finn? Did you see or talk to Kelly two nights ago?"

"I saw her, yes, but it was only in passing."

"At what time?" Kate asked, locking onto Riley now.

"About 9:30. I went by my father's office building to see if he was still working and Kelly was still there."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I asked her how she was and advised her to go home and rest since it was getting late."

"That's all?"

"Yes, Agent Lockley, that's all. If you're insinuating that I had more of a passing relationship with Miss Taylor, then you're searching for the Holy Grail." Riley picked up Buffy's hand and clasped it lovingly in his. "I'm very much devoted to my fiancée and I would do nothing to ruin the beautiful relationship I have with her."

Angel noticed the tight smile on Buffy's face and that she didn't fully return Riley's loving smile. He made a mental note to question her without the Senator and his son around and without Kate's probing questions. Standing up, Angel looked around and said, "Well, I think we've disturbed you enough for one day. I'm very sorry for your loss and we'll be touch if you think of anything."

"Thank you. We will." Senator Finn said. "Buffy, would you be so kind and show our guests to the door?"

"She doesn't have to." Angel said. "We can find our own way."

"No, it's fine." Buffy said. "I need to get to work anyway." She opened the door for Kate and Angel and allowed them to go first. With a small wave at Riley, she followed the agents out and led them to the door. Angel held the door open for her. "Thanks."

He followed her to her car and opened the door for her. "Listen, I'd like to talk to you more about Kelly later. Can I give you my card?"

"I'll never get around to calling you." Buffy said, sitting down in the driver's seat. "I'm always busy. Especially with this new account." She looked up at him and then leaned back, reaching into the glove compartment. She jotted down something and then handed Angel a business card. "That's my design company, but I gave you my cell phone number and address on the back. Just call me whenever you need to talk to me."

"Thanks."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I have to work after I find out a friend of mine was murdered."

"I promise that whoever did this will come to justice."

She looked up and started to say something, but shook her head. "I'll talk to you later." Angel waited until she had gotten completely in the car and shut the door for her. He headed over to Kate's car where Kate was waiting. "You done flirting with a suspect?"

"She's not a suspect."

"She's a link to a murdered woman. That makes her a suspect." Angel sighed and got in the passenger's seat as Buffy drove by them. "What were you talking to her about anyway?"

"I was just apologizing for you coming on so strong in there after she found out her friend was murdered and the killer is still at large."

"Whatever gets a confession." Kate turned on the car and put it in drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After working her ass off all day, all Buffy wanted to do that night was enjoy the Monte Cristo she was making with a couple of glasses of red wine. Unfortunately, her plan wasn't working because the knocking on her door was interrupting her. She sighed and laid down the spatula. "Coming!" When she opened the door, the FBI agent from Senator Finn's house stood there. "Oh, hello."

"Hello."

She smiled at him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I called your cell phone twice, but no one picked up."

Buffy slapped her forehead. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I dropped it in a puddle outside my office today. I have to go replace it tomorrow."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. If you don't mind talking in the kitchen."

"Are you cooking?"

"Yeah." She stepped back and allowed him to enter the foyer before shutting the door. "This way." Angel followed her into the kitchen and watched as she flipped over the sandwich.

"Oh, you're making a Monte Cristo?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I make them myself. Do you put syrup over it?"

"It wouldn't be a Monte Cristo without syrup."

"Indeed, it wouldn't."

"Would you like one?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to."

"It's really no problem."

"Ok, sure. I'll take one." Angel watched Buffy for a moment as she prepared his sandwich to go in the hot pan. "So how are you holding up? You seemed pretty rattled this morning at the Senator's house."

"I was. Still am, actually, but I'm trying to keep my mind off of it. Kelly was a good person. She wanted to change the world by starting with our government's politics. She was fighting a losing battle with Senator Finn, though." Buffy handed Angel a glass of wine. "Is this ok? You're not on the job?"

"No. I'm over here on my own free time." He took a sip and discovered it was really good, really expensive red wine that also happened to be his favorite. "What do you mean she was fighting a losing battle with the Senator?"

"He's got his own politics."

"Illegal?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure what's legal and what's not in that world."

"You're not into politics like your fiancé?"

"God no! I'm an interior designer."

"How did you end up with Riley Finn and his family?"

"I designed a room for a charity party and he was there. I caught his eye. Can't say I've held it, though."

"What do you mean?"

"The Finn men are the type of men that go after what they want and get it no matter what."

Angel waited for her to go on, but when she didn't he said, "Riley wants a lot of other women, doesn't he?"

Buffy sighed. "Yes, he does."

"Did he want Kelly Taylor?"

"Probably. There's really no telling what he wants."

"Why are still with him?"

"Because once upon a time, I thought we were in love."

"And now?"

"It's conventional for him."

"What about you?"

"I owe him my career."

"How?"

Buffy put Angel's sandwich on a plate and handed it to him with the syrup bottle. "He talked to his buddies who talked to their parents." She walked around and sat down beside him at the table. "Besides, I think, somewhere deep down, he loves me. Or else I would've been dumped on my ass a long time ago like all of his women."

"Seems to me like a one sided love, if it's even that."

"Well, it's better than being lonely."

"You couldn't be lonely."

"Why?"

"You just seem like the type of person that should be surrounded by friends."

"I used to be. Since my design company took off, I don't have time for anything anymore."

"You used to be?"

"Back in school, I was always at the top of my class socially and scholastically. I spent more time after college trying to be a social butterfly and keep up with my best friend Cordelia than I did on my career."

"What happened?"

"Cordelia's boyfriend decided to drive drunk while they were in the car after a party. He almost hit a semi and swerved straight through the side of a bridge and dropped the car 125 feet down into the water."

"They didn't survive."

"No. I spent most of my time sulking at home. Then my stepbrother Xander introduced me to his girlfriend, Willow, and she helped me get out of my depression and start my business." Buffy got up and poured them some more wine. "I don't know where I'd be without Willow."

"I know what you mean." Buffy looked at him quizzically. "My partner before Kate, his name was Francis Doyle Faughn. He was my older brother and my best friend. He was the reason I wanted to be an FBI agent. When I finally made it into the bureau, he showed me everything I needed to know and then some. We were partners for ten years."

"What happened?"

"We were on this huge case. It was going to make us heroes when we finally caught this guy that had been avoiding the FBI for years. There was a stand off in an abandoned warehouse. The guy was aiming for me and I just knew I was going to die, but Doyle, he took the bullet for me. I didn't even get to say goodbye." He took a large swig of wine to keep the tears at bay.

"Weren't you wearing your vests?"

"The guy had armor-piercing bullets and we didn't know it till too late. He was in surgery for nine hours, but they couldn't save him."

"We're just a couple of manic depressives pretending to be normal." She toasted Angel and took a sip.

* * *

Two hours and _lots_ of wine later, Angel was still talking intimately with Buffy. They had moved into her cozy living room and sat down on the couch so close to each other, their thighs were touching. Angel didn't know if it was the wine working in him or what, but he was incredibly attracted to Buffy. Not just because she was beautiful, but she was also easy to talk to and she was smart and witty. He had come here to ask more questions about Kelly Taylor, but instead had gotten to know Buffy Summers as a person.

"Let me ask you a question." Buffy said.

"Shoot."

"Did you come here hoping that I would tell you who murdered Kelly?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about the Finns."

"You think they did it."

"Yes, I think they did it."

"Well, I think you're wrong."

"Why?"

"Because they would never kill anyone. They have shady politics, but they would never kill anyone. Why would you think that?"

"You said it earlier. They get what they want no matter what."

"Why would they kill her? What purpose could that serve?"

"To cover something up."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Classified information?"

"Highly." Angel noticed they'd scooted even closer and their faces were mere inches away.

"And there's no way I could get you to _satisfy_ my curiosity?"

"Oh, I could satisfy something."

"Could you?"

"Count on it." Angel closed the distance and kissed Buffy passionately. He'd never kissed a woman like this before. She was so hungry for real love, real passion, real emotions that she set his world on fire with a whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Buffy shot up in the bed and looked around. She realized she was naked and there was a man, not Riley, laying next to her in the bed…. Also naked. Then it all hit her. Angel. The wine. Intimate conversation leading to more intimate things. She also remembered that last night had completely blown her mind.

Angel stirred next to her and looked up at her. As soon as he registered who she was, he sat up and looked at their naked bodies barely covered by her sheets. "Oh shit, what did we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Buffy retorted.

"How did this happen? I just came over to question you about the Finns."

Buffy shook her head. "It's a fluke. It was the wine."

"Yeah. We had way too much of it."

"I'm with Riley."

"And you're connected to an open murder case in my care."

"So, it was a fluke."

"An accident due to too much wine."

"Agreed." She looked at the clock. "I need to get to work."

"So do I." They got up and got dressed quickly.

* * *

Angel stopped by his apartment and changed, but didn't shower. He just threw some gel in his hair and walked out. At the FBI's LA headquarters, Kate paced Angel's office and glanced at her watch. One of the other agents popped his head in. "Hey Kate, where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend…. Yet." Kate retorted.

"Right, Lockley. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just a matter of time now. We've been working together for a long time."

"Two years isn't a long time."

"Is there a party in my office for some reason?" Angel asked, walking in.

"No, sir. Just wondering where you were." The agent nodded and walked out.

Kate smiled brightly at Angel, but noticed he didn't return any emotion back to her. "What's wrong with you this morning? You look like hell." She said.

"Nothing." Angel said. "Just tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Yeah." Angel seemed distracted as he shuffled through the papers on his desk.

Kate noticed the half smile playing at one corner of his lips. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Then she noticed the slight gleam in his eye that wasn't usually there. Her womanly instincts told him that he was thinking about someone. Her instincts also said that someone wasn't her. "Well, you seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"Good, then I want to question Buffy Summers, today."

Angel looked up at her sharply. "Why?"

"She was pretty cozy with the youngest Finn yesterday morning. Maybe she knows something we don't."

"I doubt it."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She's just the girlfriend. They wouldn't share deep family secrets with her."

"She's been with Riley Finn for two years and they're engaged. He's 'very much devoted to her'. I think he would. Why are you being so hard headed about this?"

"I just don't think she's involved in anything."

"Well, I've already set up an appointment at her design company this morning, so let's go."

Angel suddenly felt like he had tied his tie too tight.

* * *

Willow watched Buffy for a moment as she pretended to work on some sketches. She had a small smile playing at her lips. Willow knew that Buffy was thinking about a man and that something must have happened last night. "So, did Riley finally learn some skills?"

"Who?" Buffy looked up. "Oh, Riley. No, I didn't see him last night."

"Then who was he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you're trying not to smile about."

"There's no guy."

"Then what's up?"

"Just way too much to drink last night."

"I thought you were over that phase of your depression."

Buffy shrugged. "After finding out yet another friend of mine is dead, can you blame me?"

"Well, no. But I don't know why you'd be smiling."

"I'm not smiling. Am I?" Willow nodded. "Maybe I've got some wires crossed up there."

Willow smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the FBI is here to talk to you about Kelly."

"What!?" Buffy's head shot up.

"Yeah, they made an appointment yesterday, but I didn't have anyway to get a hold of you. You're phone was unplugged and your cell phone is still leaking water. Which, by the way, I'm going to go and get you a new one today."

"Are they here?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Willow sighed. "I'll send them in."

Buffy started to protest, but Willow walked out before she could stop her. Then, Kate and Angel walked into her office with Willow shutting the door behind them. Buffy and Angel avoided each other's eyes as best they could without letting Kate know about last night.

Buffy stood up and smiled at Kate. "Hello, Agent Lockley." She shook hands with the woman. And then briefly shook hands with Angel. "Agent Faughn."

"Miss Summers." Angel quickly sat down and looked at Kate and Buffy. "You can have a seat."

"I thought Miss Summers was supposed to say that." Kate said.

"It's fine." Buffy said, sitting down.

"I apologize for my partner. I have no clue what's wrong with him today."

"It's fine. I'm a little off myself."

"Really?"

"Too much wine last night." Angel looked up at her, his nervousness showing. "I have a habit of drinking too much when I find out a friend of mine has died."

"It's happened to you before, yes?"

"Yes." Buffy answered shortly, not wanting to get into the tears again like last night.

"How long have you been seeing Riley Finn?" Angel asked, moving away from the touchy subject. Kate glanced at him, slightly annoyed, but waited for Buffy to answer.

"Two years."

"What can you tell me about Senator Henry Finn?" Kate asked.

"He's a stubborn man," Buffy said. "But he's a good father to Riley." She noticed Angel mouthing something at her, but she couldn't focus too much on him because of Kate's scrutinizing gaze.

"Does he have any illegal dealings that you know of?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't exactly tell his business to me."

"How about Riley?" Angel asked, bringing Buffy's attention to him. Kate was watching Buffy too intently to notice Angel mouth, "I'm sorry about this." to Buffy.

"I don't ask him about his business and he doesn't tell me of his own free will." Buffy said, nodding at Angel to say she understood.

"Have you seen or heard anything at the Finn's residence?" Kate asked.

"Like what?" Buffy looked back at Angel who mouthed, "I didn't know anything about this."

"Like any whispered dealings? Talks of a murder."

"If you think that the Finns murdered Kelly, I know you're wrong."

"And how would you know this?"

"They're not capable of it. Agent Lockley, they may be cold hearted politicians, but they're not cold blooded murderers."

"Were you aware that Kelly Taylor was pregnant?"

Buffy stopped breathing, the color drained from her face, and tears sprung to her eyes. "What?"

"And it wasn't Todd Adams baby."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh God…. Who's was it?"

"I'm sure you know."

"Kate, back off." Angel snapped. Kate looked at him in bewilderment. "You can't just hit her with information like this. She obviously doesn't know anything, so cool it."

"Angel, I….." Kate shook her head.

Angel ignored her and went over to Buffy. He handed her a tissue from the file cabinet behind her desk. "Here." Buffy took it gratefully as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out about Kelly Taylor's pregnancy."

"No, it's ok. Have you talked to Todd? How is he? I need to call him." Buffy muttered to herself.

"He's the one that found Kelly."

"Does he know about….?"

"Yes, he knows."

"Oh, God…. I knew they were having troubles, but they loved each other. They were working through it."

Angel took Buffy's hand and rubbed it gently between his. "I'm so sorry about this. We've troubled you enough already." He glared at Kate. "We're done here."

"But…." Kate stopped at the piercing look Angel gave her. "Fine. Miss Summers, thank you for your time. We'll be in contact." Angel led Kate out, mouthing to Buffy that he would check on her later. When they got outside, Kate rounded on Angel. "What was that about!?"

"Kate, you were pushing too hard. You upset her!"

"I was trying to get the truth out of her."

"She doesn't know any truth. And flinging in her face that her friend was pregnant with someone else's kid was just a really low blow."

"What was that about in there?"

"What?"

"You petting her like you were!"

"I was trying to calm her down since you upset her so bad."

"She was acting strangely. I was just trying to get her to talk. Why are you being so crazy over this?"

"Kate, she didn't have anything to do with her friend's murder. Leave it alone." Angel turned and stormed off to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night, Angel drove over to Buffy's house to see if she was all right and to apologize for that morning. He promised himself that nothing would happen between them. It had just been the wine the night before. He pulled up to Buffy's darkened house and wondered if she was even home. Her 2006 Ford Mustang was sitting in the driveway. He didn't plan on going up and knocking incase she was already asleep, but he noticed that the front door to her house was open.

Something about it didn't seem right. He pulled out his gun and crept up quietly to the house. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and then turned inside, pointing the gun. Keeping it in front of him, he maneuvered through the downstairs with no signs of Buffy. The house was a mess, though. Someone had broken in and trashed the place. Then he heard a noise upstairs. Angel bolted up the stairs, gun at the ready, and burst into Buffy's room. She was bound and gagged on the bed and there was a cut above her left eyebrow. Two men dressed in black with ski masks on were diving out of the window.

Angel decided not to go after them and rushed to Buffy. He called the FBI dispatcher and had them send over a few squad cars and an ambulance and then untied Buffy and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Are you all right?" Angel grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped away some of the blood from her forehead. She started to cry and he pulled her to him, holding her protectively against his chest. "Shh."

* * *

Angel stood outside Buffy's hospital room where the doctor was checking her over and watched intently. She hadn't been raped. He had gotten there in the nick of time. The police were combing Buffy's house for any evidence of who the men were, but they were professionals, leaving nothing behind. Kate walked up to him and looked at Buffy through the glass.

"They said you were the one that found her." She said. He didn't answer. "What were you doing over there?"

"I was apologizing for your pushing this morning and making sure she was ok."

"I don't believe you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're having an affair with a key connection to a murder victim."

"So, you've demoted her from suspect."

"No."

"Kate, she didn't do it. They tried to kill her tonight."

"Which makes me believe she knows something."

"She doesn't know a damn thing. She would've told us by now."

"Or maybe you know something and you're covering for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's engaged to Riley Finn."

"Angel, do you know something? Has she said anything to you?"

"No, Kate, she hasn't because we don't even know each other. Why would she tell me anything if she doesn't know me?" Ignoring anything else Kate would have to say, he walked into Buffy's room and asked the doctor if she was going to be ok. Before he could, Riley Finn burst into the room.

"Oh thank God!" He rushed past Angel and scooped Buffy into his arms. "Sweetheart, are you all right? When they told me…. My heart stopped." Riley kept fawning over Buffy a little too much for Angel's liking. He walked out of the room and glanced at Kate as he watched the scene Riley was making.

"I don't buy it."

"Neither do I." Kate said.

Angel wasn't sure if she meant his lie about him and Buffy or about Riley's over-the-top, concerned boyfriend act.

* * *

Riley rushed Buffy out of the hospital, thanking everyone profusely. Buffy was a little concerned at his devotion to her welfare, but she wanted him to be a good, loving husband…. So she started to believe that's what he was trying to be until he got her back to her house. He tore away the crime scene tape and locked the door behind him. She was sitting on her overstuffed couch, curling in on herself, when he started glaring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you tell them?" Riley hissed at her.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you tell the Feds?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Buffy. If you told them anything…."

"What would I tell them Riley? I don't know anything! I'm learning everything from the FBI! It's not like you share your life with me."

"It's not like I have too."

"Then why am I wearing this ring?"

"Because you're my fiancée."

"And what about Kelly? What was she to you?"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't start up on this again."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when your pregnant mistress was murdered two days ago and the FBI thinks you and your father did it."

Riley wheeled on her. "So help me God, Buffy Summers, if you've told them anything to lead them to my father or I, I'll show you your place in this world. You're loyal to me and only me. I won't have you acting like some two-timing whore. You got that!?" He glared at her for a moment and then smiled. He kissed her lightly on her bandaged forehead and walked out.

Buffy waited until Riley's car was gone before she started searching through her purse. Angel had left her his cell phone number the other night and she didn't know who else to call. He picked up on the third ring.

"Angel."

"Hi. It's Buffy."

"Are you ok? He rushed you out of the hospital before we even had time to realize what was going on."

"No, I'm not ok. Listen, can you meet me at my office?"

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"I don't feel safe here anymore. Someone's watching me."

"Can you see them? I'll come over."

"No. I don't see anyone. I can just feel it. Just meet me at my office, ok?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Buffy hung up and grabbed her car keys. She was too terrified to even try going up to her room and packing a bag.

* * *

Angel paced in the shadows of the Summers Design Firm building waiting for Buffy. He kept telling himself he was just doing his job and protecting a witness from murder suspects. The FBI had been keeping a close watch on the Finn family for a long time, but they always weaseled out of an arrest somehow. Not this time.

"Angel?" Buffy called out quietly.

"Here." He dislodged himself from the shadows and took his hand off his gun. "Are you ok? Were you followed?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, I'll take you to my apartment. You'll be safe there." Buffy eyed him for a moment. "I promise."

"No, I just…. Never mind."

Angel walked her to his car and held the passenger door open for her. They drove the entire way in silence. He kept his eye on Buffy and noticed that even though she appeared to be calm on the outside, her eyes betrayed the terror she was feeling on the inside. "We're here." He said, putting the car in park. She smiled at him and waited for him to walk around the car and help her out. He held her hand all the way up to his apartment.

It was a classy, old fashioned looking place. The place looked like it had jumped out of the 1940s. "Who's your decorator?"

"Me."

"Very nice. Good taste."

"Thank you." Angel shut the door and locked it securely.

"He threatened me."

"Who?"

Buffy turned and looked at Angel, tears brimming in her eyes. "Riley. He said if I told you anything, he would show me my place in the world."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Something horrible. He called me a two-timing whore. That's when I knew someone was watching me and reporting to him. I think he knows about the other night." Buffy plopped down ungracefully into a chair. "Riley and Henry were both having an affair with Kelly."

"What?"

She nodded. "Kelly told me the night before she was killed. She said she felt so guilty and she had no one to run to but me."

"Did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"No. She said she had some major news and she went to Henry and Riley about it, but she couldn't tell me what it was because they swore her to discretion. She wanted to tell me, but she knew if she did…. Something awful would happen. I don't think she knew coming to me with that small amount of information would get her killed."

"But she didn't tell you."

"I know." Buffy looked at Angel. "I think she was going to keep the baby."

"You said you didn't know."

"I didn't. But I knew Kelly. She would've kept the baby and eventually the truth would've come out about whose it was. It would've ruined the Finn family. Their entire political platform is Family First. If the people only knew the truth."

"Is that why you're still in the relationship with Riley?"

"Yes. He made my career and made sure I always knew it so I felt like I owed him something. That way he could either bring me down when he felt like it, or I would be brought down with him if he ever fell." She snorted. "I never even said yes to the proposal. He pretty much conned me into it with his smooth talk."

"Buffy, did Riley and Senator Finn kill Kelly?"

She shook her head. "They're not killers. But they have connections. Bad connections."

"Why were you attacked tonight?"

"To make the Finns look innocent. To make them look like the victims."

Angel nodded. "That makes sense. If you were attacked, it looks like whoever killed Kelly is going after the Finns slowly through the people closest to them."

"I didn't know who else to call. I can't get Willow involved in this. She's too close as it is. I don't want them going after her. She's in enough danger being associated with me. You're an FBI agent. You're used to danger, so I just thought…."

"No. It's fine. I'm glad you called me." He took her small hands in his larger ones and looked her in the eyes. "We're going to stop them. The attack on you and the murder of your friend will not go unpunished. I promise."

"You sound so sure."

"Because it's time for the Finns to finally get what's coming to them." Angel stood up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a warm, wet washcloth and dabbed at Buffy's tear stained face.

"You're going to get in so much trouble because of me."

"I'm counting on it." She smiled at him and it made him happy to know that he made her smile even though her world was bring turned upside down. "Come on, you need some sleep. You can take my bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep out here on the couch." Buffy looked down at her feet. "What?"

She looked back up at him. "Oh, what the hell!?" She grabbed the back of Angel's neck and pulled him to her, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He didn't hesitate to respond, pulling her body tightly to him and running his hands over her back. She sighed as his hands moved down her back and then up again underneath her shirt. With one hand, Angel grabbed her bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he started walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy woke up more comfortable than she'd ever been. When she realized her pillow was Angel's chest and the warmth she felt surrounding her was Angel's arms and legs and sheets, she let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer. Angel's arms tightened around her and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"What is it about you?" He said

"What do you mean?"

This time he opened his eyes and looked down at her curled up on his chest looking back up at him. "I can't stay away from you."

"I'm irresistible."

"That you are." He kissed her passionately and she rolled on top of him. Her eyes managed to catch the clock next to the bed. "I've got to be at work."

"What time…." Angel looked over. "Oh shit! Kate's going to have a fit."

"Kate? Is she your boss?"

"No, just my partner. But she's a stickler for being on time."

"Oh." Buffy sat up and Angel arched his eyebrows with a sexy smile. "What?" She noticed his eyes were attached to her bare breasts. With a groan, she grabbed the sheets and covered up, rolling off the bed. That left Angel bare and he sat up with a smile, noticing where Buffy's gaze wandered. "Shut up." Buffy turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

After a moment, Angel stood up and walked in the bathroom behind her. She let out a shocked yelp when he snuck in the shower behind her and ran his hands around her waist and down to her thighs, all the while kissing her neck and shoulders and nipping at her ear lobes.

* * *

Buffy slipped her hand into Angel's where it rested on the stick shift in his 1971 Corvette. He looked over at her and smiled, but noticed that her face was filled with horror. Angel looked back towards the street and saw the Summers Design Firm building still on fire and smoking. There were police, firefighters, and a couple of FBI agents, including Kate Lockley, on the scene. One of the officers was talking to Willow.

Angel parked the car and they got out. Buffy ran up to Willow and the red headed woman cried out and hugged her friend tightly. "I didn't know if you were in there or not!"

"No. I just got here." Buffy said. She turned to the officer. "What happened?"

"Who are you?" The officer said.

"I'm the owner of this building. What happened?"

"Car bomb." He pointed to Buffy's car parked in the space reserved for her that was closest to the building. It was now a smoking, charred shell of her Mustang. "It was a pretty big explosion. Took the building with it."

"I see that." Buffy snapped.

"Where were you?" Willow asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"What happened to your forehead?"

"I'll tell that when I tell you where I was."

"Ma'am, you might want to call your insurance agency and see what their policy on car bombing is." The officer said.

Buffy was about to snap at the smart-ass man again, but Kate and Angel walked up to her. "Good to see you weren't in there." Kate said icily. "Especially after the ordeal last night."

"Ordeal? What ordeal?" Willow asked. "Buffy, what ordeal?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you get the insurance company on the phone and let them know what's going on?" Buffy said.

"Ok."

"I promise I'll catch you up later." Willow walked off and Buffy turned to Kate.

"Angel says you spent the night with him." Kate said.

"I did. I was scared to stay in my own house. Has anyone checked that? Is it still standing?"

Angel nodded. "I had an agent watch it last night. It's still there."

"You were supposed to be in that car." Kate said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Agent Lockley?" Buffy retorted.

"No. I'm just saying that whoever is after you wants you dead and thought you would be in that car."

"I realize that."

"I need you to come down to headquarters and fill out a statement."

"I wasn't here."

"Miss Summers, you're the closest link to the Finns we have. If you're not with us, you're with the Finns. And I promise you, when they go down, you'll go down with them."

"I'll come with you." Willow said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. My family's been dealing with an emotional roller coaster due to my uncle's failing health, so it's been a little hard to remember to even breathe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Riley was seething. "What a whore! She's nothing but a backstabbing whore!"

Henry laughed at his son. "She's a woman, what did you expect?"

"A modicum of respect! She's my fiancée!"

"And that ring hasn't stopped you from straying from the relationship."

"She's going to be MY wife."

"So, you can bed other women, but she has to stay home and care for the children?"

"Exactly."

"You're ridiculous if you think Buffy Summers is someone you can easily tame."

"I've had her under my thumb for two years."

"Maybe you thought you did."

"She's going to expose us! She's telling that agent everything she knows about us."

"Yes, I suppose she will if you can't kill her properly."

"It's not my fault. The idiots I hired…."

"Yes, the idiots you hired to get rid of that bastard child in your mistress."

"Or your bastard child."

Henry ignored that. "It was supposed to be a clean job. It was supposed to look natural, but those idiots you hired had to have their fun with her."

"It's not my fault."

"Don't you get it? Everything is your fault! Take the blame for your misdoings and then shrug it off with the dignity and charm of the Finn family so the public always accepts and forgives you. How do you think this family has stayed as powerful as we have?"

"I'm sorry."

"And because of your straying loyalties, Buffy Summers is now a threat to this family instead of an ally. Now we'll have to find another way to charm the votes out of people for you. You're lucky I've managed to cover most of this up and keep the prying eyes of the public turned elsewhere for Kelly's killer."

"What if we turn in the men I hired?"

"They'll talk to the FBI and tell them everything. You promised them safety and money and that's what they'll get. Besides, if we turn them in, that means we knew who killed her and we're connected to her murder. They would arrest us for being accessories to murder. I admit that Kelly was a serious temptation for both of us, but it was your blunder that now has the FBI investigating this family even closer than before." Riley remained silent. "So, why don't we do this the right way and let me handle it?" Henry pulled out a cell phone and punched in one number. While it was ringing, he said to his son, "It's a good thing you've got a long while before you can run for the presidency. There are too many things you still need to be taught." He paused when someone answered the phone. "I have a job for you."

* * *

While Buffy sat with Willow and an FBI agent talking about the attack on her last night and the bombing of her car and business, Kate and Angel watched from behind the two way mirror.

"So, what was she really doing there last night?" Kate asked.

"Kate, she was terrified to be by herself in her own home." Angel said. "In case you forgot, those men were there to kill her."

"But you just happened to be there to stop them."

"That was pure luck. I was going to apologize for your prying…."

"That's what we do, Angel. We have to pry to get the answers we need."

"She didn't have the answers you were looking for. You're asking her to pull things out of the air!"

"She's connected to the Finns. She has to know something."

"Kate, the only thing she knows is that her fiancé was sneaking around with her friend behind her back and now, that friend is dead."

"And did you ever stop to think that because you're staying so close to her, they're after her now too?"

"She's safe with me. As long as I can keep an eye on her, nothing will happen."

"And that's precisely what you'll do." A voice said behind them. They turned to see the head of the FBI standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Doswell." Kate and Angel said, standing a little straighter.

"Agent Faughn, you're to stay with Miss Summers. The Finns are obviously targeting her now and her safety is priority one. She's the only link to the Finns that we have that's willing to talk to us."

"Yes, sir." Angel said.

"Sir, may I say something?" Kate asked.

"Go ahead."

"I don't think Agent Faughn should watch over Miss Summers."

"Why is that?"

"I think she's taken a liking to him that could compromise the case."

Doswell chuckled. "Yes, she specifically requested Agent Faughn. Said she felt he was best suited to protect her."

"And you're allowing it?"

"Agent Faughn has been one of the best agents we've had since his brother. I seriously doubt he would allow anything to happen that would compromise anything."

"Thank you, sir." Angel said, trying not to smile. "What are your orders?"

"Simply to stay with Miss Summers. Go home and pack a bag."

"And Buf…. Miss Summers?"

"She'll be safe here until you get back." Angel nodded and left the room. Doswell nodded at Kate and followed Angel out. "Agent Faughn?"

Angel stopped. "Yes, sir?"

Doswell walked up to him and continued to walk. "She's a fine woman, Miss Summers."

"Yes, sir."

"I know you won't do anything to compromise not only this case, but also your job."

"Of course not."

"Once this is finished and the Finns are behind bars, well, I give you my blessing."

"Sir?"

"I met my wife on a case." Doswell chuckled at Angel's face. "She was the sister-in-law of a national bank robber. Honestly, I had never believed in love at first sight until she stepped into the room where I was questioning her family." Then he got serious. "Angel, you're a good agent. I know you won't let me down."

"No, sir."

"Good. Be back as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Willow sat with Buffy in the cozy little room where agents were allowed to sleep if they were there overnight. Buffy had just finished telling Willow everything that had happened over the last three and a half days. The red head's eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

"I can't believe Riley threatened you." She said.

Buffy shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about him, Will. A lot I keep hidden."

"But not anymore?"

"No."

"And Angel?"

"I want him, but I don't want him to lose his job."

"He'd lose his job?"

"I'm a witness in an open case that's been assigned to him. Yes, Will, he would lose his job and probably get in even more trouble than that."

"But why did you request him?"

"Doesn't mean we can't still see each other." Buffy smirked devilishly.

"You better be careful."

"I will. And if anyone asks, there's nothing between us."

"You think his partner's noticed?"

"Probably, but if no one talks, then she has no proof." At that moment, Kate Lockley walked into the room. "Oh, is Angel back?"

"No." Kate said.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Angel's been through a lot. More than you could know."

"Ok?"

"You don't know him."

"No, I don't. But he's been a nice person to me these past few days, unlike some people."

"If there's something going on between you two, he'll lose his job. This job means more to him than you'll ever know."

"I'm sure it does. I'm also sure there's nothing between us at the moment. He's the nice one of you two and I want to be watched over by someone who actually cares. Mr. Doswell suggested both of you first, but when I told him I didn't like how hard you pressed and that Angel was so much more kind, well, you got your answer." Buffy could tell Kate was getting frustrated. "You like him, don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, I can guarantee that you don't know Angel half as good as you think you do. I've known him long enough to know that he's a pretty well guarded man. He told me about his brother and I know what he's going through. And I think it's pretty safe to say you don't." The phone on the desk rang.

Willow picked it up. "Yeah? Ok, we'll be there in a minute." She hung up and looked at Buffy. "Angel's back."

"Let's go." Buffy stood up and looked at Kate. "Have a nice day, Agent Lockley."

* * *

"She does not." Angel said.

"She does. She tried to scare me off today." Buffy said. She was watching Angel fix dinner for them that night.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Who else knows about us?"

Angel chuckled. "Doswell knows."

"Your boss?" Angel nodded. "How does he know?"

"I don't know, but he told me to be careful."

"What are you smiling about?"

"He told me he met his wife the same way we met."

"Really?" Buffy lifted an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to marry you in some obscure, FBI way?"

"No! At least not yet."

"Yet? A bit cocky, aren't we?"

"No. I'm just saying…. I'm open to anything that could happen."

"That's a good attitude to have."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I want to know how you're feeling about this…. Us."

"Right now? It's pure terror. Something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it. And I'm scared something's going to happen to you because of me and Riley."

"You wouldn't hurt me…." He looked up suddenly. "Would you?"

"No! I just meant…. Because I'm with Riley and considering who his family is…."

Angel stopped buttering bread and walked over to her. "I promised you nothing would happen. And I meant that. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe." Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. He glanced at the clock. "Hey, can you finish the bread and stick it in the oven for me? I need to call HQ."

"Sure." Buffy headed around the breakfast bar and into the kitchen.

Angel picked up the phone and listened for a second. "How long has your phone clicked like this?"

"A few months. The phone company says there's something in the line and they'd have to dig my yard up to fix it."

"It's nothing with the phone line." Angel tore the phone apart suddenly and started pulling out the insides.

"Hey!"

He rifled through the pieces for a moment. "Buffy, can you get me some tweezers?" She watched him for a moment and then went to the bathroom and got the tweezers. "Thank you." He poked through the pieces some more and picked up a tiny device that looked like a cross between a hearing aid battery and a phone receiver.

"What is that?"

He motioned for her to be quiet and mouthed, "A bug." Her eyes went wide and Angel went to the phone in her bedroom. Taking it apart as well, he found another one. And in the guest bedroom phone, there was one, and in the phone in the den, there was one. He quickly went back into the kitchen and turned everything off. Grabbing Buffy's hand, he pulled her outside and made her stand by the door. "Stay right here." He whispered. "I need to get to my cell phone and call HQ. We're not safe here."

She watched as Angel moved swiftly towards his car. He stuck his key in the lock and turned and the entire thing exploded, sending Angel flying backwards onto the front lawn. Buffy screamed and ran over to him. He was badly burned and his clothes were charred and he was unconscious. She ran back inside and grabbed her cell phone, not caring that it could be bugged as well, and called the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy sat next to Angel's bed and stared out the window. He was still asleep from the drugs the doctor had given him. He was lucky. His injuries were far less severe than they should've been. He had some minor burns in various places, four broken ribs, and a hairline fracture in his wrist from landing on it. There was a knock on the door and Buffy got up to answer it.

Kate and Mr. Doswell stood in the hallway. "How is he?" Kate asked.

"He's gonna be ok." Buffy said. "Just some burns and broken ribs. And a fracture in his wrist from landing on it."

"Are you hurt?" Mr. Doswell asked.

"No. I was standing near my front door like he told me to."

"Why was he getting in his car?" Kate asked. "Why weren't you with him?"

"He was going to get his cell phone."

"Why?"

"He found bugs in all of mine."

"The rest of the house is probably wired too." Angel said through a groan behind them.

"Angel!" Buffy rushed over to him. "Sit still. You're…."

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Better than you."

"Angel, you say the place is wired?" Doswell asked.

Angel nodded and started to sit up, but gave up with a pained and frustrated grunt when the pain shot through his side. "I was going to grab my cell and call HQ to let you know I was getting her out of there, but the bastards blew my car."

"You're lucky they didn't blow you up with it." Kate said.

"In case you didn't notice, they kind of did." Buffy said.

"Right." Doswell said. "Lockely, I want you to get a team to check out Agent Faughn's apartment for any wires."

"You have my permission to leave nothing unchecked." Angel said.

"Sir?" Kate asked.

"I want that place completely cleaned and agents placed in and around the building. No one goes in or out unless they have certain authority that they are supposed to be there. And I want clean cell phones on Miss Summers and Agent Faughn with only secure lines able to call them."

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"You're staying with Agent Faughn at his apartment." Doswell clarified.

"Oh."

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kate asked.

Before Doswell could answer, Riley Finn burst into the room and looked around. When he spotted Buffy, he let out a dramatic sigh and rushed over to her. "Oh, sweetheart, you're ok! I heard on the news that a car had been bombed at your house! Why didn't you call me? I was so worried. I thought you had…. You're all right, aren't you? Well, that's all that matters. Thank God for Agent Faughn." He was speaking too quickly and Buffy was so confused by his frantic movements and startled by his sudden appearance that she didn't realize he had managed to get her halfway out of the door into the hallway. "We'll get you safe at home and you'll be ok."

"Riley stop!" Buffy tried to pull away, but he had gotten a good hold on her arm and was dragging her now. "Stop! Let me go!" She yanked her arm away hard and backed away a few steps.

"Sweetheart?"

"Uh! Don't call me that."

"What's the matter with you?"

"You are! You and your entire family!

"Sweetie, don't make a scene. You'll just embarrass yourself in front of these nice people."

"Don't patronize me Riley Finn. I'm already embarrassed enough to be seen with you." She ripped the engagement ring from her finger and threw it at him. "I don't need you or your charity."

"You have no idea of the hell I can rain down on you." Riley said, low and dangerously.

"I've seen enough. It's over. You can't control me anymore."

"Wanna bet?" He started to reach out to grab her roughly, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and tossed him back.

Angel moved in front of Buffy and shielded her with his broad chest. "You won't touch her."

Riley got right in Angel's face. "You're too weak to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Angel smirked and lowered his voice. "All the charges you and your father are piling on top of yourselves? It's just more fuel to the flames that are going to fry you two for murdering Kelly Taylor."

Riley smirked right back. "You'll never be able to trace anything to my family. We're twenty steps ahead of the FBI. You and your whore will be put in your places." He glared over Angel's shoulder at Buffy with a cold, evil smirk and then turned around and stalked down the hallway.

Angel waited until Riley was gone from sight before he groaned and hunched over. "Angel!" Buffy was immediately holding him up and guiding him back to his bed.

Doswell helped Buffy get Angel back into bed. "We need somewhere else for you two to hide. They're obviously after both of you now."

"My apartment…." Angel started.

"Won't be any good now. I'll bet anything that team will find more than just bugs."

"Sir…."

"Riley Finn just openly threatened you and Miss Summers in public. This is no laughing matter. I'll make the arrangements for everything." Doswell swept out of the room and left Kate to watch Buffy make sure Angel was comfortable.

Angel smiled up at her. "Thanks."

Buffy smiled with a slight blush in her cheeks and tears starting to form in her eyes. "You're welcome."

Angel grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry I brought you into this. I never meant…. I didn't know this would happen."

"He can't do anything to us, ok? Hey…." He lowered his voice so only Buffy could hear him. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Why?"

"He's only after you because I came to you." Angel gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and returned his voice to normal. "Don't worry. He won't get away with this. I promised you that."

Kate cleared her throat. "Buffy, I'm going to take you to your house so you can pack some clothes and get Angel's bag."

"Just you?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm going to have some agents come too."

"Good."

Buffy gently pressed Angel back into the bed. "You rest. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Later that night, Angel was resting his head in Buffy's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Doswell had gotten them an apartment in downtown LA, away from Buffy's house and Angel's apartment but close to FBI HQ. It was a crazy expensive place, but it was fully furnished and had great security. Doswell had also provided extra guards to watch over Buffy and Angel's apartment only.

Angel was out of the hospital because he had been too stubborn for the nurses and doctors. He had insisted on being able to leave and Doswell had pulled some strings and insisted that Angel wouldn't be safe. Finally, Angel had gotten discharged and now here they were. He was content to play house with Buffy for a while. He didn't have to work while he was recovering, but he was getting paid, and he could be with the woman he was falling fast for.

Reaching up, Angel took one of Buffy's hands and held it over his heart. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?

"Well…. I've never really had time to think about it."

"I have. I've had a lot of time to think about it."

"And?"

"I do believe in destiny. I believe that I was meant to meet you and I was meant to help you."

"Why?"

Angel took the time to sit up and turn to look at her before he said, "Because I only met you less than a week ago, but I feel like I've loved you forever." Buffy smiled and gulped down the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"Isn't that a line from a movie?" She croaked.

Angel shook his head, completely serious. "I know it seems too soon to be saying that, but….. You deserve so much more than what Riley Finn could ever hope to offer you. You deserve someone who will love you no matter what and who won't keep a running tab on everything you should owe him. You deserve someone who will take care of you and remind you that you are more loved than you'll ever know by showing you each and every day. I want to be that someone."

Buffy blinked back tears. "What about your job?"

"Don't worry about that."

"I have to. Angel, you can't lose your job over me."

"Why? You lost yours over me."

"How?"

"Because we started a relationship, your ex-fiancé has been trying to kill you and he's burnt your hard-earned business to the ground. Not to mention he's threatened the security of your job time and time again. I hate to admit it, but I think it's entirely possible for him to yank your customers away."

Buffy sighed. "It's not completely gone. I have my own contacts and clients that Riley had nothing to do with. But you…. You love your job. We haven't even known each other long enough for you to throw that away."

"Who says I have to?"

"If you're caught…."

"I've already been caught by the head of the FBI. He knows and he's said to keep it quiet until the case is closed."

"What if it's never closed? They've evaded you guys for years."

"When I make a promise, I keep it. The Finns are coming to the end of their reign." Buffy smiled uneasily and Angel took her hand in his good one. For a moment they just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Angel leaned forward first and gently kissed her lips. She scooted closer so he wouldn't have to put weight on his broken ribs and deepened the kiss. After a long breathless moment, Buffy stood up and moved in front of Angel. "What?" She smirked and got down on her knees.

* * *

Buffy let out a final sigh and then collapsed onto the bed next to Angel. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her tighter to him, kissing the top of her sweat-matted hair. "I hope this isn't just a physical thing." Buffy murmured, on the brink of sleep.

"Why? I didn't think it was that bad."

She chuckled. "No. I meant that it seems like this is all we've done. What if it's more physical than emotional?"

"I doubt the physical would be half as good without the emotional aspect."

"I think I'll accept that answer." She looked up at him when he winced in pain. "Oh, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. The meds are starting to wear off. I need to take some more before I go to sleep."

"I'll get them." Buffy kissed Angel's bare chest and then slipped out of bed, grabbing his discarded sweatshirt and slipping it on. She padded out to the kitchen area and got him a glass of water. As she was waiting for it to fill up, she happened to look up into the windows in the building directly across the street. There was a man standing there with binoculars, gazing in at her. Her stomach turned and she felt light-headed as her gut told her he wasn't one of the good guys.

Quietly, she finished what she was doing and acted as if she hadn't seen the man. Buffy slipped back into her and Angel's room and shut the door. "Are you all right?" Angel asked, starting to sit up.

She helped him up and handed him his medication and glass of water. "There's someone watching us."

"There's a lot of people watching us."

"No. He's not FBI. He's one of them."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct."

"I'm going to let the agents outside know and…."

"No. I have an idea." She told him her plan and watched as the fear crept in his eyes and his face became extremely pale.

"Buffy…."

"I want this to be over. I know him, Angel. I can get him to confess."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want me hurt either. But this has to end. People can't keep getting murdered and other people's lives destroyed. If I can stop it…." She nodded. "I can't do it alone. I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Angel was still asleep, Buffy snuck out of the apartment. She had one of the agents drive her a little ways down the street to a convenience store where she pretended to be interested in the donuts. As soon as the agent wandered over to the coffee machines, Buffy slipped to the back of the store and found the rear exit. It led into a dingy alley that reeked of garbage. Plugging her nose, she jogged down the alley and turned right, away from the store.

Once she was five blocks away, she hailed a taxi. Buffy found herself praying that this would work. She was going to smooth talk one of the best smooth talkers she'd ever met. The man could spot a lie from a mile away because he used them all the time. The taxi pulled to a stop outside Senator Finn's office building and Buffy paid the man. As soon as she was out of the car, the driver sped away. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the third story. That's where she would sink or swim.

Henry Finn was the only one working this early. Now that Kelly was gone, he was the hardest working person there. With a nervous sigh, she knocked on the door. "It's open." He called. Buffy opened the door and slipped in. She turned around to see his glaring face. "You have a lot of nerve…."

"Oh sit down and listen." Buffy snapped. He looked flabbergasted that she had snapped at him. "I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it yet."

"Picked up on what, pray tell?"

"Me."

"The only thing I've picked up on is that you're a backstabber and I'm truly happy that my son has discovered this and come to his senses."

"You're son's an idiot." Henry's face suddenly turned red from anger. "Why don't you have a seat and let me talk for once, hmm?"

"What makes you think you deserve a conversation with me?"

"We're having one now, aren't we?" Buffy coolly sat down in a chair in front of him and waited.

"All right." He sat down, still glaring at her. "I'm listening."

* * *

Riley paced his room at the house, waiting for his father to come home for lunch. He had called saying that he had a big surprise for Riley and he would be bringing a guest home for lunch. One of the maids knocked on Riley's door. "Sir, your father's home." 

"Thank you." Riley rushed out of the door and down the stairs. Just as he looked up from the middle landing, the door opened and his father was leading Buffy Summers into the house. "What the hell?"

Henry smiled up at Riley. "Good, you're home."

"What is she doing here?"

"She's your surprise."

"Well, you can take her back to the whore house you found her at because I don't want her."

"Oh, come now, son. I can't wait to have her as a daughter-in-law. She'll fit splendidly in this family."

"Have you completely lost your mind? She's sleeping with the FBI agent, feeding him secrets about us."

"What secrets does she know? I haven't told her any. Did you tell her any?"

Riley stopped dead, his face turning a shade of red from embarrassment and frustration. "No."

"Then what could she possibly have told him?" Henry held Buffy's hand and smiled up at Riley. "Come see to your fiancée while I check on lunch. And give her back her ring." He handed Riley Buffy's hand and walked away.

Riley dropped her hand and scowled down at her. "Or is it you that's lost your mind?"

"I haven't lost anything." Buffy said calmly. She ran her hand down Riley's arm and slipped it into his hand. "Come on, let's talk." Buffy led Riley into the parlor where she had first encountered Angel and sat down close to Riley. "The FBI doesn't know anything about you."

"What?"

"Why do you think I've been with him? From the moment he saw me, he's been smitten with me. I decided to play with that and find out what the FBI knows."

"Bullshit."

"I knew you'd say that." She sighed. "Riley, I've known everything from the beginning. I knew you had Kelly killed because she was pregnant with your kid. I've known you long enough to know how you work. Kelly told me everything she knew from the beginning and I still stayed with you." Riley stared at her wearily. "Come on, Ri. I was doing it to protect you." She put her hand on his thigh and leaned a little closer.

"If you knew we killed Kelly, why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have said anything? I had to make the FBI believe me."

"I still don't believe you."

Buffy scooted away, pouting slightly. "Fine, I'll just go to your father. He's in need of someone like me now."

That did it. "No." Riley grabbed her roughly and hauled her onto his lap, grinding her down on top of his growing erection. "You belong to me, not him. You're the one thing I own that he doesn't have. And can't have."

Buffy smiled provocatively and ground down a little harder. "Maybe." Riley was just about to rip off their clothes and have her right there, but a maid walked in and announced lunch was served. "Oh, too bad slugger." Buffy lightly punched his arm and got up, straightening her pants.

* * *

Angel was pacing the entire length of his office waiting for word from Buffy. After the agent who had taken Buffy to the store discovered she had managed to slip away, the entire place had gone into an uproar. Kate was convinced that Buffy had really double-crossed them. Angel knew better, but he couldn't tell anyone. It had to look like Buffy really was a double-crosser. 

"I got her!" Kate called. "One of the men we put on the Finn property says she's eating lunch with them!" She looked over at Angel and he put on a hurt face. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come." Angel said.

"But…."

"I'm fine." He grabbed his coat and gingerly slipped it on.

* * *

Buffy sat with the Finns, laughing and talking easily even though she was terrified that they were able to see through her lies and were just toying with her. The logical part of her thought they were buying into it, though. After all, she had managed to get them to start talking about the men who had been hired to kill Kelly. 

"Were those the same men you hired to off me?" Buffy asked.

"Not very bright, were they?" Henry asked, laughing at Riley's scowl.

"Sloppy is what they were. It took them almost ten minutes to finally pin me down and tie me up. And then I could've easily worked my way out of those knots, but that agent showed up."

"Yes, I said that to Riley myself."

"And the exploding cars…. Whose idea was that? Couldn't have been Riley's. His boys were much too idiotic for such high-tech work."

"Once again, you've got it all lined up properly. Good show. Yes, those were my men."

"I hope you used a safe phone. The FBI has agents all over this place that could easily pick up your calls."

"Yes, I thought of that. Where did you learn all of this?"

"Watching you and Riley, of course. And I learned to play innocent from your dear wife and mother."

"Angela? Good show!" Henry burst out laughing. "She's always playing the half-wit wife, isn't she? I knew I married the right woman."

"Or did you?" Buffy said low enough so only Henry could hear her.

Henry roared with laughter some more. "Oh, I love this woman! Riley, if you don't hurry up and marry her, I'm going to divorce Angela and steal Buffy away!"

Buffy giggled. "Oh, Henry, you flatterer you!"

Riley sniffed. "I doubt you could handle my father."

"Please Riley, I handle you better than you think. Allison told me you'd be at that charity event and I begged her to let me decorate. I've played you from the very beginning and you've danced along to my tune for two years without even realizing it." Henry was red faced from lack of air due to his raging laughter.

"Don't push me. You're still not completely in my good graces."

"Don't push me, Riley. You don't know the hell I can rain down on you." She quoted his words back to him.

Henry was gasping for air now as he said, "Someone call my lawyer, I need to write this woman into my will!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kate Lockley came into the room, gun aimed at them, with about twelve other agents streaming behind her. "You'll need your lawyer for more than that."

"What is this?" Henry growled.

Riley pointed at Buffy. "You set us up!"

"I did not!" Buffy said.

"She's under arrest too." Kate said.

"What'd I do?"

"Evading FBI custody."

"It really doesn't say much for you, does it?"

"This is an invasion of my home!" Henry roared. "I demand to see a warrant immediately."

Kate's hard eyes faltered for a moment and Buffy knew she didn't have a warrant. And just at that moment, Angel walked in and looked at Buffy. She gave him a slight nod. "I don't think we don't need a warrant."

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"You invited us into your home and willingly confessed everything."

"What?" Kate asked.

"I did no such thing!" Henry said. He suddenly turned his glare on Riley.

"I didn't either!" Riley said.

"No, but you invited me in." Buffy said. She reached into her cargo pants' pocket and pulled out a recorder. She rewound it a little ways and played it back. Riley and Henry could be heard confessing to sending the men after Buffy. "And if I rewind it further, I have both of you talking about sending the men after Kelly." The agents moved in and started arresting Riley and Henry Finn.

"What is this?" Kate demanded as she pulled Angel out of earshot..

Angel walked over and pulled Buffy to safety, away from the Finns. "There was no way we were going to get them to confess using regular means. So, Buffy secretly volunteered to go in and get them to talk."

"What if she hadn't gotten them to talk? We would've come in here and arrested her too."

"Then we would've told you everything and Buffy would still look innocent to the Finns when we released them. She could finish what she started."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't have to."

"Did Doswell approve this?"

"No."

"You're going to be in so much trouble."

"No he's not." Buffy said. "I volunteered. He didn't force me."

"He let you walk into a murder suspect's house with no protection when you're under FBI protection yourself. Not to mention, he aided you in sneaking away from FBI custody."

"I wasn't under FBI custody. I was under FBI protection."

"Same difference." Kate turned back to Angel. "I hope you know you may have lost your job."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. I caught the bad guys that no one else could catch." Angel said. He glanced at Riley and Henry Finn being led outside in handcuffs. "And I couldn't have done it without Buffy."

"So, you're taking credit for this arrest?"

"Of course I am."

"And what about me?"

"What about you, Kate?" Buffy asked. "All I saw you do was be a bitch to everybody. Especially me because you know that Angel wants me, not you. If anything, you compromised this case more than Angel and I ever could." Kate was speechless.

"And that's what I'll tell to Doswell, too." Angel said. "Our entire partnership has been you mooning over me while I do all the work."

"All the work you've done on this case has threatened your job with this woman."

"Don't be jealous, Kate." Buffy said. "You'll find someone."

"I'm going to request a transfer to another partner. Or maybe no partner at all."

"They're loaded into the car, sir." One of the agents said to Angel.

"Thanks. I want you to take Buffy back to the apartment while I handle this at HQ."

"Yes, sir."

Buffy smiled at Angel and followed the agent out, squeezing Angel's hand as she passed and gave him the recorder.

* * *

"So, it's over?" Buffy asked. "They're in jail?" 

"They're in FBI custody, yes. With the recording you gave us, they'll be sitting in jail for a long, long…. LONG time. The charges wracked against them will make sure of that."

"What about their money?"

"What about it?"

"Can't they buy their way out?"

"Not this time."

"And you got promoted?"

"Doswell was a little angry that I let you go in like you did without consulting him, but in the end, he was proud of me."

"And Kate?"

"She's on a waiting list for a new partner."

"And your new partner?"

"Is sitting right next to me."

"So, it's ok for us?"

"I would think so. My part in this case is pretty much over with."

"And mine?"

"You may have to testify against them and make a statement that you recorded the evidence against them, but other than that…."

"Other than that? That's a pretty big part on my half. You don't have to do anything?"

"Make a statement that I was the arresting agent and give some facts about the case and my work in it…. But that's pretty much it."

"So now you get to rest and let yourself heal?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Depends on what your definition of rest is." He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

THE END


End file.
